


Kitchen Fic: Birthday Boy

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Kitchen Fic: Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Kitchen Fic: Birthday Boy

## Kitchen Fic: Birthday Boy

#### by Bertie

Title: Kitchen Fic: Birthday Boy  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 04/01/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: yes  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: Kitchen series  
Notes: Happy Birthday Mitch! Maybe not the type of story you would like but we do!;)  
Warnings: Not betad. All mistakes my own.  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Walter was coming into his apartment from a long day, and an even longer week. He was proud of the fact he had not been short with his agents, even if one of them was his lover. He was reasonable, professional, and proud of himself. Normally when Kersh was acting up, he did nothing but bark at his agents and feel better. This time, he took it out on the Hoover's gym and felt even better for it. His lovers had been most congenial of late, kissing him stupid when he arrived home, having dinner on the table, a nice romp on the sofa while watching sports, then up to bed for a nice threesome cuddle. 

He didn't want to think as to why he was changing his attitude...must have been the fact he was getting older...something he did not look forward to. 

Normally, that hadn't been the case in the past. He'd relished getting older; gaining more prestige and tenure on the job, and his gray hairs seemed to garner more respect out of his agents, which was always a bonus. 

Having two younger lovers, on the other hand, at times was not as easy as it once was. It was nice to feel three hands messaging him fully when he was stiff and feeling his age, and having two pretty cocks to choose between was always an added benefit as well. 

The headaches came when there never seemed enough time in the day to have fun with his lovers, as he would have liked. Having two also meant never having much free time to himself...always making sure to not pay too much attention to one over the other and always keeping abreast of his lovers' needs. 

Every once in a while everything seemed to work out perfectly. His lovers would be busy doing their own thing and not getting in his way. He could go to his office in peace and be away from them for a short time. Sometimes, those times were the best of times for him. 

He had been contemplating retiring. There was always an option for early retirement. It had its own compensations. 

Technically, he had only a few more years left to go before he was eligible to retire. Lately, though, he had been feeling a need for it. More than just an extended vacation. He had had one of those last year and it had been beneficial at the time. Now he seemed there was a need for more than just an extended holiday. 

He needed to discuss this with his boys...right away. He would set them down and discuss it all in a reasonable, rational, adult manner... 

He opened the door... 

"FOX! ALEX!! Where the fuck are you two???" 

All thoughts flew out of his mind but blind rage. When he caught up with those two he would beat them within an inch of their life!! 

The place was a mess...there were papers strewn all over the place...items were knocked about...just then a huge thing came bounding up to him and nearly knocked him down. A hot wet tongue licked him from the top of his head, down his glasses and into his mouth. 

He spluttered and gasped for air, trying to get the huge, hot, hairy thing off him. 

He heard some laughter and he peered out of his blurry glasses to two very naughty boys with big foolish grins on their faces. 

"Explain yourselves," he growled dangerously and got a lick in the chops for his trouble. 

More laughter caused his anger to build, but he just stopped as the big dog looked at him adoringly. 

He did his best to look angry, so his two boys looked at him with big grins and cried, "Happy Birthday!" 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
